


Another Type of Contract

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [12]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanukah, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Holiday Season, M/M, New Years, Omega Tommy Shelby, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: “This holiday season, Tommy, I offer you another type of contract.”
Relationships: Charlie Shelby & Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Another Type of Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for you all in this final day of the year. I know it wasn't the best year ever, but i hope that during this holiday season you had fun in one way or another.

“Do you know what day it is, Charlie?” Alfie asks the boy sitting next to him, blond head resting against his side. Alfie can feel him shake his head; blue eyes focused on the toy in his hands. “Today is [Thursday 30 of November](https://www.hebcal.com/holidays/chanukah-1926#reading), this marks the first day of what it’s a Jewish celebration know as Festival of Rededication, that is also known as Chanukah.” Alfie explains, “Can you say Chanukah?”

At the end they had stayed in Margate for around a week, Charlie and Cyril had the time of their lives running around in the sand no matter how cold the weather got, the young omega’s laugh seemed to be enough to warm them from within. They had arrived back to Warwickshire a few days ago, just in time for Alfie to be able to celebrate Chanukah at home.

The alpha had spent the early afternoon in the kitchen by himself, cooking his mother’s favorite foods to celebrate the holiday. He cooked some latkes, challah, and he baked a cinnamon apple cake. For dinner tonight he’ll prepare brisket beef with roasted brussels sprouts, his mother favorite dish.

Charlie had come looking for him in the kitchen just when he was finishing giving instructions to the chef and the maids about the food, so he cleaned himself and went with the boy, wanting the alpha to read to him and Cyril. That’s how now he finds himself sitting in front the lit fireplace of the sitting room on the second floor.

Charlie moves from where he is draped all over Alfie, turning around and sitting on his knees to look at the alpha, “’anuka,” he says, eyes looking for approval.

“You almost got it. It’s **_haa-nuh-kuh_**.” Alfie says, exaggerating the pronunciation so Charlie can copy it.

They do that a few more times until Charlie’s pronunciation is somewhat passable for a three-year-old, then Charlie moves back to his previous position.

Alfie goes back to reading the book, Charlie’s blond head find its way back to his chest as he continues to read someone’s adventure. He can feel Cyril snoring at his feet, heavy head planted on his right foot.

“Hey.”

While reading Alfie lost himself in the words, not paying attention to his surroundings, that’s why he didn’t feel his mate coming into the room. But Charlie clearly did as he was now in his father’s arms.

“What is it, love?” Alfie stands, rousing Cyril from his sleep, an goes to stand next to his mate.

“Came to tell you dinner is ready to be served.”

“I’ll be downstairs in a minute, me and our little guy will wash our hands first, alright?” He gives Tommy a peck in the lips before he takes the young omega from him.

* * *

They were used to Alfie being in charge of what they were going to eat, always gently pushing them to try new things so it was no news that they ended up loving what Alfie made for dinner, so much that even Charlie aet the roasted brussels sprouts. A feat never done before.

They ended up moving to the living room to eat the cinnamon apple cake the alpha had made and just as the adults were finishing their serve, Mary comes in followed by Esther –she was great with the boys during their time in Margate so they decided to hire her full time to help Mary take care of the children– each woman holding a baby. They woke up just in time.

Tommy and Alfie each get a hold of the babies, thanking the maids and cooing to them, babies happy to be in the presence of their parents now that they are awake.

“It’s about to get dark outside, shouldn’t you start getting things read?” Tommy asks, holding Danny better to his chest.

When they came back from Margate, Alfie had explained that one of his holidays was coming and that he wanted to celebrate it with them, introduce his religion to his sons and Tommy agreed, just like he had all those months ago when the alpha was still insecure about where they were standing in their relationship.

Tommy doesn’t know in detailed how Chanukkah is celebrated but Alfie had explained in basic words the general idea of it, so he knows he need to light the candles when is dark outside.

Alfie agrees and stands up so he can hand Asher over to Tommy and start to prepare the things he needs to start with the process of lighting the candles. Once he has everything, he calls Charlie over and the immediately goes to sit next to him.

“Remember what I told you earlier?” He asks the boy who nods at him, eyes filled with expectation, “Well, now I’m going to talk you through the process of how Chanukah is celebrated, alright?” Charlie nods again, getting closer to the things laid in front of them. “Alright, first we need a Chanukiah, which is this,” Tommy can see his mate pointing at a candlestick that holds up to nine candles, “These are our candles, we need nine of them, see?” He shows them to him, and Charlie reaches to touch them and Alfie lets him satisfy his curiosity.

“What you do with them?” The boy asks, holding one candle up to his papa.

“We light them up. Each passing day we add a new candle, we light them and then we say our blessings.” Alfie explains as best he can. “Today we light the first one with the nineth candle.” He grabs two candles, “First, is important to know that we always position them from right to left, but we light them from left to right, understand?” Charlie nods even though he looks confused and Tommy can’t help but chuckle at the expression on his son’s face.

Alfie shoots a smile to his who he knows is hanging to his every word as he bounces the twins in his arms, both babies looking at him too. Alfie grabs both of Charlie’s hands from behind so that the boy is now fully looking at the things laid out in the center table.

“See, Charlie, this is your right hand,” Alfie moves both of their right hands, making the boy laugh at being shaken, “And this is your left hand.” He does the same thing with the other hand. “So, we put out chanukiah in front of us,” He lets go of the right hand for a moment so he can reaccommodate the chanukiah in front of them, he also moves the candles closer, “And we grab our first candle to represent the first day of the festival,” He grabs Charlie’s right hand again and guides it to grab one candle then move it to the chanukiah to place it in the farthest right-handed place. “Then we grab our shamash, which is this candle right here, the shamash is very important because it will help us light all of our Chanukah candles. Can you say shamash?” Alfie asks, looking down at the boy.

“Shama-ash.” He looks up at Alfie, grinning.

“That was perfect, son.” He bends down to kiss the top of his son’s head, making the boy giggle. “Shamash means server, and it serves the purpose of helping to light the other candles. But first we are going to secure the candle from tipping sideways, alright? Like this,” He let’s go of Charlie’s hands so that he can grab the lighter and heat the bottom of the candle so hot wax falls into the place where he’s going to place it and then he puts it back in its place, pressing down so it sticks. “Now that we have done that, we are going to light our shamash,” he does just that. “But before we light our first Chanukah candle, we say our blessings. The first one talks about the commandment of lightning the candles and it goes like this,” He proceeds to recite the blessing in what Tommy can guess is Hebrew, but he’s not really sure. Still, he listens to every word the alpha says. “Then we say our second blessing which goes like this,” Again he proceeds to recite the blessing in a language none other than the alpha understand, “and that one recognizes that god enacted miracles for our ancestors in those days, in this same season.” He explains, and Alfie can see that his son is traying to absorb as much of what he is saying as possible and the alpha can feel his chest swelling with so much affection. “Now, that we have said our blessing, we light our Chanukah candle.” He moves to light the candle standing in the chanukiah. “Now, it’s important to know, right, that there’s a third blessing that is reserved only for the first day of the Festival, which is today, and in this one we thank god for sustaining us so we can have another Chanukah to enjoy.” So while still holding the shamash Alfie recites the final blessing before putting the shamash in the highest part of the chanukiah[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a2__RZh0ZU)

“Is that it?” Tommy asks in a soft voice after a moment of silence where father and son were both enthralled by the lit candles.

Alfie seems to shake himself out of a daydream when he looks back at his mate, “I mean, it’s a festival so it’s supposed to be a happy occasion so more often than no you will find families singing Chanukah songs to celebrate.” He explains, worrying his bottom lip at the end.

Instead of replying, Tommy carefully stands up with both babies in his arms, moves to the couch where his mate is sitting and carefully hands him Danny who the alpha gladly receives. Tommy sits next to him and urges Charlie to sit in between them before he speaks up again, “Will you sing to us?”

Alfie looks at him a bit shocked at the request but he can’t say no when he sees the soft look in his mate’s ocean blue eyes nor when their son looks at him expectantly, so he nods before he starts singing in a low voice, only for the four of them.

Tommy is starting to dose of when the alpha finally stops singing and a calloused hand is gently place on his cheek, and the omega doesn’t want to open his eyes but he knows he has to. Slowly he regains his senses, looking at the alpha with Danny sleeping peacefully curled up on his chest, Charlie tucked on his side.

“We should get these little cuddle monsters to their rooms.” Alfie says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Do we have to?” Tommy asks only half joking.

“I’m gonna be the responsible parent here and say yes, we absolutely have to take them up to their rooms.

Tommy doesn’t mean to whine but he does so anyway, making the alpha laugh. Tommy glares at him but he’s so sleepy that he knows the glare doesn’t have the usual venom behind it.

Somehow they make it up the stairs with three sleeping infants, manage to put them to bed without waking neither of the three even when Charlie was changed into his pajamas.

“Thank you for tonight.” Alfie says once they have closed the twins’ bedroom door.

“Don’t thank me just yet, we still have other seven nights to celebrate.” A small smile appears on the omega’s lips.

“And I’ll thank you every night.” He drapes an arm over his mate’s shoulders, bringing him closer to his body so he can lay a kiss on the top on the soft black curls.

Nothing else is said between them as they make their way to their bedroom, both more than ready to call it a night.

* * *

The rest of the Chanukah nights were spent in a similar fashion, with Alfie cooking dinner and lighting the candles right after dark, helping Charlie remember all the steps, Tommy sitting with the twins in his arms listening to his stories and songs. Alfie can’t say he remember the last time he enjoyed Chanukah this much, or when was the last time his heart felt this full.

After that, things go back to normal with Tommy making brief visits to the main office and Alfie going back to check on the distillery, Esther and Mary looking after the boys while Frances runs the house. And without even noticing the final holidays of the year were around the corner.

“I’m leaving for London tomorrow.” Alfie says without prompt.

They are in Tommy’s home office; the omega is reviewing some contracts while Alfie is sitting in front of the fireplace reading one of his mate’s philosophy books.

“What for?” Tommy asks, without lifting his eyes from the work he’s doing.

“Need to take care of some businesses there.” At that Tommy does look at him, blue eyes enlarged by the glasses he’s currently wearing. “ _Legal_ businesses.” Alfie clarifies.

“Now you got my attention.” Tommy moves the papers out of his way, elbows coming up to rest on the of the desk, fingers intertwined as he rests his chin on top of them. “What legal businesses do you have to attend in London?” He asks, curiosity coloring his voice.

“A personal one.” He simply says, not offering the explanation he knows Tommy is waiting for.

“Is Ollie going with you?” The omega asks instead of insisting on an answer he knows he won’t get.

“Nah, he’s gonna be in charge of the distillery while I’m gone.”

“You planning on be gone for too long?” Tommy stands up, walking over to his mate.

“Just three days, four tops.” Alfie rearranges the way he’s sitting on the loveseat, ready to accommodate his mate when he sees Tommy’s intention of sitting on his lap.

“You better not take longer than that, or else I’ll have to look for another father to my children.” Tommy teases although his voice sounds completely serious.

A possessive growl leaves Alfie’s chest at Tommy’s words and the omega can feel its vibrations where their bodies are touching, yet he can’t help but smirk at the alpha’s reaction. They end up having sex in the chair, only mildly scarring one of the younger maids when she went inside to let them know dinner was ready to be served.

(She didn’t see anything beside seeing them putting their clothes back on.)

The next morning Alfie finds himself reluctant of leaving his mate and sons but he does have to go to London without Tommy, or otherwise he wouldn’t be able to surprise him.

“Good luck in your personal, legal business that you don’t want to share with your mate.”

They are standing at the entrance of the house, just the two of them. Alfie had said his goodbyes to the kids earlier, they where still asleep but he kissed each one on the forehead, whispering to them he’ll be back soon enough.

“Alfie? What is it?” Tommy asks after a few moments have passed and the alpha hasn’t moved or said anything.

“I– I don’t like the thought of leaving you and the kids.” He admits.

“Yet you still need to travel alone, don’t you?” There’s no emotion coloring Tommy’s voice, he’s simply stating what he already knows to be true.

“I do, yeah.” He looks back to the car he will be taking, bag already loaded in, then back to his mate.

“I feel like I know why you are going to London, but I won’t call you out on it.” Tommy says, walking closer to his mate, one hand coming up to play with the short hairs in the back of the alpha’s head.

“How very generous of you, o lovely mate of mine.” Alfie bring their bodies closer by hugging the omega by the waist. “Now kiss me goodbye so I can be on my way.”

Tommy happily obliges, lips coming up to meet in a slow kiss, none fighting to take control over the pace of it.

“Good luck finding Christmas presents for us.” Tommy says, giving the alpha one last peck on the lips before detangling his body from the other’s grasp.

“What gave me away?” Alfie asks, taking a step backwards towards the car.

“Not telling me in the first place.” That’s all Tommy says before waving his mate goodbye and going back inside to see the kids that should be waking up by now.

The first day without Alfie being at home was spent without much trouble, Tommy took breaks to feed the twins and eat and play with Charlie then continue to work until it was time for dinner and then he put the kids to sleep.

The next day was the complete opposite.

Charlie woke up just barely on the side of difficult, pouting when he remember Alfie wasn’t home but he forgot about it soon enough. Asher wasn’t difficult to handle, he didn’t fuss at all and was fed with no problem; Danny on the other hand woke up with what seems to be a slight fever, cheeks tinted a rosy pink and greyish eyes looking glassy.

He would nuzzle Tommy’s chest but refuse to eat, he would cry if he was put down on his crib so Tommy spend all morning with Danny in his arms, pacing his office even though he is barely able to get any work done.

There’s a knock on the door before its being opened, “Sir?”

“What is it, Frances?” Tommy has been standing on the same spot the last ten minutes, gently rocking the baby after another failed attempt at feeding him.

“Sir, I have prepared a bath, I think you should try giving Danny a bath to cool him down and clean away the sweat, after you should probably change into something of Mr. Solomons.” She says, grasping her own fingers as a nervous gesture.

“Wear something of Alfie’s?” Tommy doesn’t understand where she’s going we that, “Why?”

“I’m not completely certain, but it’s possible that young Danny is missing his father’s scent.” She explains. “He’s so used to the two of you always smelling of each other, and always waking them together. Mr. Solomons is also always present when you are feeding the twins,” it’s no surprise that she knows that, Tommy isn’t with anyone else when he is breastfeeding the babies, “So it might be odd for him not being able to smell the two of you.”

“Asher didn’t have a problem, though.”

“Not all babies are the same, sir.”

Well, there’s no arguing that.

“So, you said you prepared a bath?”

“Yes, sir. On your room.”

Tommy thanks her and does exactly as he was told and in the end turns out Frances was right.

The bath helped with the fever, he dressed himself on one of Alfie’s loose shirt and Danny on a clean onesie and the baby settled down against his chest almost immediately. Tommy was also able to feed him, thankfully.

That night, he ended up sleeping with his three boys on the bed and Cyril next to the bed taking care of them.

In the time that Alfie was away in London, Arrow House got ready for Christmas and the upcoming Christmas party that they were going to throw for the family.

Tommy had bought the presents a week before and made sure to send them all to Ada’s place –all packed of course, although he knows his sister isn’t above snooping but she’s trustworthy (and the most responsible of the bunch) so he knows she’ll show up with the presents.

He had told Alfie not to worry about presents, everyone in the family was aware he’s Jewish and therefore doesn’t celebrate Christmas and doesn’t do presents either –he knows Polly and Ada will give him a present though– so he doesn’t understand why he went to London to buy some presents.

The answer to that question came with Alfie’s return.

When Alfie came back home, Tommy had been hold up on his office, catching up on some deals, half the day he spent it on the phone with Polly and some new associates, so he didn’t have time to welcome his mate the moment he got home.

That’s why he wasn’t surprised when Alfie barged into his office without knocking, taking a seat in front of him.

“I come back home after three days and my own mate doesn’t come out to welcome me home? What kind of world are we living in?”

“If you expected me to be submissive bare foot and pregnant type of omega, then you mated with the wrong person, Alfie.” Tommy says as he puts aside the last of his paperwork. He takes off his glasses before he gives his mate his full attention. “Business in London went well?”

“Cut the crap. We both know there was no business going on there, just went to buy some things.”

“Told you not to worry about buying presents for the family, and the twins are being raised Jewish.”

“Yeah, yeah. But they still have a catholic father and brother. Like it or not, we will spend Chanukah and Christmas together, we can learn a thing or two from the other and meet in the middle. I had a peaceful Chanukah with the ones I love, you get to have your huge party, right, with all your crazy kin and family. The middle ground is buying a present or two. Plus I don’t want the twins growing up feeling left out of the presents experience.” He explains. “How were the kids?”

“You should spend some extra time with them, they missed you. Specially Danny.”

“That got something to do with you wearing my shirt?” Of course Alfie didn’t miss Tommy wearing his clothes, he loves it with the omega does that.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t settle down without both of our scents surrounding him.”

“That boy is going to be an omega, isn’t he?” Alfie says, laugh coloring his voice.

“Seems like it.” Tommy can’t help but smile too before he asks, “So, what did you get the kids?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Then what did you get me?”

“That I can tell.” Alfie says smugly, gently throwing something on top of the desk in the omega’s direction.

Up until that moment Tommy hadn’t notice that Alfie was holding an envelope in his hands, apprehensively he takes it from the desk.

“What is this?”

“A contract.” Alfie simply states.

“A contract?”

“Open it.” As he watches Tommy open the envelope he says, “This holiday season I offer you a new type of contract.”

“A new type of–” Tommy cuts himself once he’s able to read what’s on the papers. “Are these–?”

“Will you marry me, Tommy Shelby?”

Tommy puts the papers down to look at his mate but instead all he can see is the open ring box with two golden bands in it sitting comfortably on top of his desk.

“When you told me you were pregnant, I told you I would put a mark in your neck and a ring on your finger. Now, I have already made you mine, and let me tell you, you look absolutely gorgeous wearing my mark but what’d you say about making it legal?”

“I say it’s about time we make something legal, eh?” There’s a smirk dancing on his lips and Alfie finds himself smiling soon after. “So, will you put that ring on me or do I have to do it myself?”

“You are such a princess, Tom, but I love you so I’ll do it for you, how’s that sound, eh, love?”

Alfie stands from his seat, walks around the desk to stand in front of Tommy still seated on his chair, he grabs the ring box and holds it at Tommy’s eye level. “Read the inscription first.”

Tommy grabs the ring that looks smaller, assuming that would be his because between the two of them Alfie is the one with thicker fingers –and Tommy loves it that way. The gold feels cold on his fingers as he inspects the ring, it’s much thicker than the one he had when he first got married, and reads the inscription on the inside:

_“My love, my mate, my husband_

_My forever”_

Alfie takes the ring from him before grabbing his left hand with his own, “taking you as my mate has been the best decision I’ve ever made, taking you as my husband is just the next logical step but is just as good.” Slowly but surely he puts the wedding band on his ring finger.

Tommy grabs the remaining ring from the box, he inspects the inscription thinking he would find something similar to his but instead is surprised to find their sons’ names engraved there.

_“Charlie * Danny * Asher”_

Now it’s Tommy’s turn to grab the alpha’s left hand and to gently put the ring on. “When I offered you that deal and made you sign that contract, I never imagined that it would end up with you offering me a marriage contract, raising three boys and being mated. But I wouldn’t change a thing from this year.” He says, eyes locked on the rings sitting comfortably on their fingers. Tommy stands to be eye to eye with the alpha, “Thank you for asking.”

Alfie hugs him by the waist, bringing their bodies closer, “Thank you for saying yes.”

“You are very welcome.”

Alfie can’t help kissing Tommy’s smirk away.

* * *

On the night of Christmas Eve, Arrow House was buzzing with life. Kids running around laughing, babies being passed from one set of arms to the other, Cyril’s happy barking can be heard from somewhere in the house, and the adults were pleasantly drunk.

The moment his family started arriving, waiters began to show up carrying trays filled with drinks and appetizers, so by the time dinner was served everyone old enough to drink alcohol was on the tipsy side. And dinner itself was a loud affair.

Everyone was respectful of Alfie’s religion, none of the adults wishing him a ‘merry Christmas’ for which both Tommy and Alfie were very grateful. It was hard for them to hear the twins were being raised through Alfie’s religion, but they told them that months ago so they have had time to overcome whatever problem they had with it.

They moved the party to another room where they continue to drink and talk, kids long since they’ve been put to sleep.

“I see you are wearing a new ring, Tom. Care to tell the story?”

Tommy had been gazing Alfie’s way, seeing him deep in conversation with uncle Charlie and Aberama Gold, when Polly asked him the question. He shifts his gaze to look at his aunt and sister, both smirking with mischief shining of her eyes.

He puts down his whisky before replying, “He asked me to marry him. On the 28th we’ll go to London to deliver the papers in the courthouse to make it official.”

“Did you know he was gonna ask?” His sister asks, curiosity eating her away.

“Had no idea.”

“But you are happy, right?” Of course Polly would ask something along those line.

“We are already mated, can’t get more official than that. But he wanted to make it legal, makes things easier, he said, if something were to happen.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.”

By the end of the party everyone present knew and congratulated them on their soon-to-be-marriage. Arthur even cried and hugged Alfie, which simply was proof of how wasted he actually was. Alfie laughed it off and hugged him back.

(Alfie will probably used that as material to tease him when he’s sober.)

Christmas morning is spent nursing headaches and watching the kids open the piles of presents, fire crackling to keep them all warm inside the house.

All in all, it was a good Christmas.

* * *

On the 28th they travel to London with the kids to deliver the signed papers that Alfie had gotten for them. They sign a few more at the courthouse, and in return they receive their marriage license.

They celebrated by having lunch at one of Alfie’s favorite restaurants in the city, and then enjoyed a little tour around the city.

By the next day, everyone knew they were together with kids.

They also knew that if one where to start a war with the Jewish or with the Peaky blinders, the other would come up as back up, no questions asked.

* * *

It’s the last day of the year and Tommy finds himself reflecting on how different his life is compared to a year ago.

Last year he didn’t even spend Christmas with his family, none of them on speaking terms with him except for Ada. And then he was at war with the mafia lead by Luca Changretta, which lead to Tommy recklessly offering himself to Alfie which in return turned into a series of different events.

Still, best fucking decision he’s ever made.

Alfie made him fall in love again, made him mate for life, got him pregnant –with twins, and wasn’t that a crazy journey– and that was something Tommy never thought he would get to experience.

“Something on your mind, love?” Alfie asks, coming up behind him.

The party inside was un full blast, but Tommy had stepped out of it to go see the twins sleeping on their cribs on the second floor. Alfie must have come looking for him after he didn’t return to the celebration downstairs.

“You.” He answers truthfully.

“You flatter me, love, but doesn’t mean I believe you.” The alpha hugs his mate from behind, chin resting on the other’s shoulder to overlook the babies sleeping forms.

“I was just thinking how much my life, _our_ lives, have change this past year. How different everything was just a year ago.” He turns around in the alpha’s arms, his own arms coming up to rest on Alfie’s shoulders, bodies pressed flushed together.

“So in conclusion you were thinking about me.”

“Told you I was.” Just as they were about to kiss, fireworks start going off in the backyard, singing and laughing can be overheard, like the party has moved outside right before the clock strikes midnight.

“Seems like it’s midnight already.” Alfie says, looking outside to the colors exploding not so far away before looking back to Tommy. “Happy new year’s, love.”

“Happy new year’s, husband.” They smile at each other in the darkness in the twins room, splash of colors washing over them every now and then before they finally kiss.

Tommy thinks to himself in the warmth of his mate’s, his husband’s, arms, that he wouldn’t have change a single thing that happened that year.

* * *

[ **tumblr** ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna come clean here, i'm atheist and had zero knowledge about Chanukah before writing this fic. So i went deep into the internet, watched two different YT videos about how to light the Chanukiah, read dozens of websites about the celebration (what it means, how it started, you name it), i even googled the extact date (Tue, Nov 30 - Wed, Dec 8), but i still consider myself ignorant on the subject, so please if you are Jewish and find some mistake here, please know that it wasn't my intention to get the facts wrong, and please feel free to correct me on it.
> 
> If you made it this far, thank you for supporting me this year with lovely comments and your kudos, know that a tresure every single one of them.
> 
> I adore you all.
> 
> Happy New Year ♥


End file.
